


Poppy's and Branch's Artsy Stories

by jazzme26



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzme26/pseuds/jazzme26
Summary: These are short stories based on the Human AU headcanons on the Ask-Artsy-Oncie tumblr blog. I fell in love with their work and decided to write a story base on each post.  Each chapter is based on one post, but will reference other post if relevant to the plot. Each chapter will have a link to the post it is based on. Hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The character’s looks are based off their picture on the blog so if you want to know what they look like, check out this link: http://ask-artsy-oncie.tumblr.com. Any character picture that they put up will be the official design for the characters in these stories. 
> 
> Trolls belong to DreamWorks, and the ideas all belong to artsy and everyone who sent a prompt to them, both known and unknown. These are just my take on those prompts.

Chapter 1: A Year Without Poppy

 

 

 ‘My God, what have I done’

 

That was a one of the many thoughts that ran through Branch’s mind as he laid on his bed. The day had started out like always; going to school, doing schoolwork, working with the tech crew to make sure everything was perfect for the upcoming play, and then returning home. He had a great dinner with his grandma and then proceed to go to his room to finish his homework. He could honestly say that being a sophomore, you really did have a heavier workload than when you are a freshman, but he didn’t mind it and was, in fact, enjoying the extra work. It was at the point when he had finish his homework, that he heard a crystal-clear laugh echoing from the house next to his.

 

He would have recognized that laugh anywhere, even if he heard it within a crowd of people. It was a sound that haunted him in both his dreams and his nightmares. It even haunted him in his waking hours, both when she was near and again when she was away from him. Branch slowly got up from his desk and went to the open window that was closes to the house. There, outside of the house walking towards her front door, was Poppy. Her face was aglow with the happiness she was feeling, which to Branch, seemed to make her even more beautiful than she normally was. The only thing that soured the scene for him was the fact that her boyfriend, Creek, was there with her.

 

If there ever was a person that Branch didn’t like, even more so than usual, it was Creek. In all honesty, if he had been a decent person, he might have been happy for Poppy; a little bit heartbroken yes, but he figures that he could put aside his feeling for her if she was truly happy with a guy that would treat her like the queen that he knew that she should be treated as. But there was just something about Creek that, when he first met him, made him uncomfortable; however, after that incident earlier that year, he just couldn’t stand being around him anymore and stayed away from unless he absolutely had too. It caused him problems though, because Poppy was always with him and he never got to spend more time with her.

 

Branch made sure that he was well hidden in the shadows of his curtain as he watched them. He wanted to make sure that they couldn’t see him if they happen to look towards his room. He didn’t know if Creek saw him when did happen to look towards his window, but he knew he couldn’t help the shock that ran through his body as he notices that Creek had grab Poppy and gave her a very deep kiss goodbye when they reach her door. It looked like Poppy was really enjoying it because the kiss lasted a long time before they stop.

 

Branch could still hear the wonderful sound of her laughter through his head, however, he felt like he’s brain was about to blackout due to the many feelings that were now coming about. He didn’t dare try to move in case they saw him, but every part him just wanted to crash at this point. He saw Poppy go inside her house and, once he saw her in, Creek turn towards his window and just gave his window a quick smirk of victory before he got into his car and left. 

 

It was only after he was sure that Creek was gone and his own window was closed, locked, and the curtains were shut, before he allowed himself to crash onto his bed. It also when he allowed himself to think about the fact that it has been a year since Poppy and Creek started dated. He was staring to realized that, short of it being for school and theater, he hasn’t really spoken or spent any time with her within that year. Even in those times, it wasn’t like they were by themselves so he was never able to be with her one on one. It doesn’t help the Creek is keeping all of her attention on him and then proceeds to show off whenever he is around them and he even goes out his way to search him out to brag about the fact that he is dating her, even though he knows that Branch loves her too.

 

‘Why didn’t I say anything before they got together?’ he thought to himself

 

 _‘Why would she want to date someone like you. You, who was always mean to her.’_ His mind replied back to him

 

‘Poppy doesn’t judge people like that. She might have given me a chance.’ He thought back

 

 _‘Did you really want a relationship with her to be based on a chance? On a trial period where she sees if she loves you as much as you love her?’_ was his answer back.

 

‘It wouldn’t be like that!’ he thought again

 

_‘No, it wouldn’t. It would be something that would trap her.’_

 

‘!!!’

 

 _‘I see that you understand now. She wouldn’t want to hurt your feelings. She would stay with you to make you happy, but she would be miserable. How can one be happy when they aren’t with the one they love?_ _And even if she did decide to break-up with you at the end, you could never go back to being friends again. You would forever feel awkward around her and she would never be able to talk to you without feeling guilty about the whole thing.’_ His brain supplied him

 

Branch could feel the burn of tears trying to come out of his eyes as he laid there on his bed, his body paralyzed from the feeling of dread that he was feeling from that thought.

 

 _‘And that applies to even if you just asked her out. If she rejects you, she would feel even more guilty, and considering your track record, I’m pretty sure you know what her first thought will be? Either way it goes She would have been weighed down by a guilty conscience. I’m pretty sure you didn’t want that, did you?’_ was the last thought that his brain supplied before it went quiet.

 

All these thoughts and many other smaller, but similar thoughts that he had held, stored, and buried into the vast reaches of his mind over the many years that he has known Poppy crashed into him at once and the tears that he had felt burning behind his eyes stop. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe and he blank out for a moment, but the moment he came to, he could feel himself sobbing. It started off small and very quiet, but, he could feel like he was about to get louder.

 

He places the pillow that he was holding onto over his face and scream into, determine to just let go of all the feelings that he was feeling.

 

The feeling of lost that he felt for not having Poppy by his side.

The feeling of sadness that he would never be able to make her happy like Creek does.

The feeling of despair at knowing that his love towards her would have only made her miserable

 

And there was one feeling that stood out. That was the main driving force of them all. This feeling was the one that he felt well into the night and into the next day. It kept him up as he finally stops screaming into the pillow and as he laid there on his bed, still silently sobbing, even though no tears fell. He still felt it even as his grandma came to wake him up for school, only to find her precious grandson silently sobbing in his room, with a broken look in his eyes.

 

The feeling of a broken heart, knowing that he can possibly never revel his love to her if he wants to still be with her.

 

The only thing that Rosie can do is gather him into her arms, and hold him tightly until he calms down. She doesn’t ask him what happen, but she silently lets him know that she is there to listen if he needs someone to talk to. He hugs her back in thanks and simply starts to get ready for the day, taking a few extra minutes to pull himself together.

 

He knows it will be hard to watch as Poppy’s and Creek’s relationship grows, but as longs as he can see her bright smile every day, He might just make it another day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        Branch slowly opened his eyes as became aware of the low hum of the computer in front of him. The new poem that he was typing up for upcoming article stared out at him as he slowly tried to figure out when had fallen asleep. As he slowly sat up, he felt something fall of his shoulders. He looks down and saw a blanket had been place on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight and slowly got up from his chair to stretch his arms out as he left his office to take a break. He quietly walks to his bedroom and couldn’t help the small smile that grew on his face at the scene in front of him.

 

        Poppy was sound asleep in the rocking chair they had placed in their room after the twins had been born. She seemed to have done so in the process of rocking Puzzle to sleep. Brooke was inside the crib sound asleep and Branch felt the feeling of love grow bigger as he saw the beautiful picture it made. He gently picked Puzzle out of Poppy’s arms without waking her up and place him next to his sister in the crib and gently cover them with a blanket. After he makes sure they are settled, he picks up Poppy and carries her to the bed. She snuggles into his chest while releasing a very content sigh as he is carrying her, and Branch couldn’t help the quiet laugh that left him as he places her on the bed and tucks her in.

 

        They had gone through of lot of things to reach this point in their life, and while Branch wish that he could have protected her better than he did, he could honestly say that he was very happy to reach this point. He thought of the memories that caused him to wake up only moments ago. He often wonders what his younger self would think of his life whenever he those thoughts pop up. As he places a kiss on his wife’s forehead, which causing a smile to grow on her face, he couldn’t help but think back on those feelings that he felt and compare them to the feelings that he had now

 

The feeling of belonging, now that she will always be with him.

The feeling of happiness that has bless them every day.

The feeling of joy that his feelings were not only returned, but made her extremely happy at every moment of the day.

 

And compared to the heartbreak that felt at the thought that she wouldn’t want to be with him, now he only had to worry if his heart would burst from the love that he felt towards her and the twins that only continued to grow every minute of every day.

 

He could only think that he couldn't think of a better way to go.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the post for chapter one: http://ask-artsy-oncie.tumblr.com/post/155975778028/that-feeling-when-youre-just-so-fucked-up-that
> 
> This was my first time writing any angst of any kind, but I hope this was decent one. I'm open to anyone who wants to offer constructive criticism on how you think I can improve this chapter so please leave a comment.


End file.
